Who Wants Fake Love?
by kiwibkute
Summary: SasukeXOC. Sasuke finds love and decides to let it go. Years later he realizes his mistake.


Disclaimer~ I don't own Naruto or any of its related characters. I do own Harumi however.

AN/Summary~ I forgot I did this one-shot but I decided for it to be the first thing I post. Quick and painless. It came to me really late at night and wouldn't go away so I started writing this at around midnight, sorry if it shows. It was meant to be a longer story but that probably won't happen. I'm afraid to summarize too much without giving the whole thing away. Sasuke finds love and decides to let it go. Years later he realizes his mistake.

* * *

I gave a small smile after he passed me by. He paid me no mind, but I didn't care. I knew he loved me.

He told me so.

Once.

Sasuke Uchiha, the love of my life and my light in this dark abyss.

My name's Harumi and I'm a medical ninja. I was taken from my village several years ago and forced to work and serve in the Sound. As much as I admire Kabuto's skill I miss my village and long to be there again. The reason I was taken? My own skill of course. I have learned much here and I know it will be useful when I go back home.

I know I will.

Until then I serve in the Sound Village with reluctantly and out of fear. I don't want to repeat what they said they'd do to me. It gave me nightmares, that is, until I met Sasuke.  
I was scared at first. I'd seen the way he treated other people. However I didn't let my fear show and when he looked at me I knew I didn't have anything to worry about. It started off slow but I knew it was there, the love. He treated me differently. There was no contempt or scorn when he talked with me. His actions were always gentle and sincere.

Our relationship quickly grew and no one seems to know of anything. Of course they have no reason to know, it doesn't affect our work and we never let it show.  
Quick really is the best way to describe our relationship. The quick glances, meetings, and kisses. They are all so quick yet they leave me with an infinite high. We don't talk much but it doesn't bother me. I just love staring into his beautiful onyx eyes as he stares into my deep ocean blue ones.

How I love my eyes for they led to the night I cherish most of all, the night he told me he loved me. I guess I can't really say that we never affect each other's work because one day, I did. We met each other that night and he greeted me in his usual fashion, calling me his beautiful spring flower. I love that name. He cupped my face in his hands and just stared into my eyes.

"Your eyes," he mumbled, "I couldn't stop thinking about them all day." I just gave a small smile, blushing a bit. "Besides that did the rest of your day go well," I asked. Sasuke just shook his head. "Too distracted," he whispered before planting his soft lips on mine.

My eyes widened at the kiss. There was a fiery passion behind it that I had never felt before. It turned me on and I roughly kissed back, wrapping my arms tightly around him. That led to the most romantic, passionate night of my life. I will never forget that night. We both opened up, telling each other everything, including the three words I had been wanting to hear and say. I love you.

I remind myself of that night now whenever I have doubts. Of course I have doubts. I'm a teenage girl. We were only fifteen when we met. But I think about that night whenever he passes me by, when he doesn't come to meet me, when his kisses are unusually light, when he doesn't gaze into my soul like he used to. I don't know what he'll gain my using me but I don't think about it. I just think about that night.

The one night I know he loved me.

~~~K~~~

It has been six months since I have met Harumi. I must say some of the oddest six months of my life. She was a weakness, a poison, but one so delectable I couldn't get rid of her.  
I can't explain what I felt for her. I don't really understand what it is though I've tried to figure it out. Well, I guess one day I did figure it out.  
It was love, but it was one that didn't seem to stay. I always thought love was supposed to stay. I don't know what happened to that love I had for her that one night but it seems to be gone. She was an enjoyable distraction but a distraction nonetheless. I must kill my brother and now that I've defeated Orochimaru I can continue on with that goal.

"Sasuke!" I turned to the voice that called my name. I knew it was Harumi. I figured she would come find me. She had her bag with her, obviously packed with her stuff. Many people were leaving. I didn't care. I had only a few people in mind and she wasn't one of them.

"Sasuke," she said again quietly, "Can I come with you?"

"No," I stated.

"But Sasuke please I…" I placed my finger over her lips shutting her up. A feeling began to arise within me but I reburied it. I had no time for such things.

"Go home," was all I could manage to say. I knew she wanted to.

She stepped back. It's an odd thing to see someone smile and cry at the same time but that's what I witnessed as a small smile formed on her perfect lips and a tear rolled down each cheek, water escaping from her deep ocean blue eyes. She turned around and left and I just watched, glad to have my distraction leave.

~~~K~~~

I knocked on Harumi's door. It had taken me years to find her, the love of my life.

It had been stupid of me to let her go. Lots of things that I did were stupid. What I cared about most right now was what I did wrong concerning her. I loved her and I still do. I wish I had shown her that. So caught up in everything else I pushed her away, it was all my fault.  
Some love requires work and a lot of it, from both ends. I failed on my part and it's caused me seven years of suffering being without her. But now everything was going to be ok. I love her and I'm going to show her so she'll never forget it.

As long as I have waited to see her breath taking eyes, my own eyes couldn't help but travel southward when she opened the door. Her stomach, something wasn't right. Finally looking into her eyes, I saw the shock.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

"Harumi," I replied, "My beautiful spring flower." The small smile that I love floated across her surprised face.

"Wh… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you. I'll just say it. I love you Harumi. It was stupid of me to let you go and even worse to not show you everyday how much I loved you. Please Harumi come with me, be mine. I still want to revive my clan and the only person I want to do that with is you."

I watched as her face fell making my heart race faster.

"Mommy," a little voice came. I looked down to see a small girl clinging to Harumi's leg.

"Honey hurry up. We have to get to the doctors soon." I glanced into the house looking to see where the voice came from as Harumi bent down to the little girl telling her to go find her dad. Dad? Oh her stomach. The little girl left and Harumi gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," she said holding up her hand, "I'm married."

"But I love you. I know I only said it once but you remember don't you?" Harumi's eyes drifted away as if she was recalling a memory. A look flashed across her face. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I did forget."

"But what about that night?" Harumi sighed and I knew it was at the desperation in my voice.

"I did love you Sasuke, more than you know but I did question it a lot, especially before we left. I just wasn't sure half the time with the way you had been acting. I still loved you long after we went our different ways, but I soon learned that guys could act. I finally figured that you had just been acting and that it was all fake. You know, who wants fake love? So I finally moved on. I'm sorry Sasuke."

I nodded dumbly, sensing her need to leave and get ready. She gave me a little wave and another sad smile before closing the door. I turned around and slowly started to walk away. I didn't blame her. I knew everything was my fault. I had known many different kinds of pain. But this pain that I felt now, from my shattered heart, I knew would never go away. I could see how she thought it was all fake. The worst part is that it wasn't.


End file.
